Trademark Girl
by Here'sTo
Summary: And by the powers that be, Rachel Berry was so attracted to Lucy Quinn Fabray that pink hair, punk clothes and a dark secret could only make her want her more. Rated M for a reason.


_**Someone please tell me how this became over 10,000 words of bathroom smut, angst and feelings. I really don't understand. Oops? Anyway, Punk!G!P!Quinn, because there's just not enough of it around. Dirty talk, language, and general inappropriate sexual conduct. **_

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had a very strict routine schedule that she adhered to in nearly all aspects of her life. Using the bathroom was one of them. Every day at precisely 12:30, ten minutes before her lunch period, she excused herself to the restroom and always went to the least used one in the school for the best privacy.<p>

Except, that fateful Monday, somebody else occupied her bathroom. (Her bathroom, because she'd claimed it as such. She was Rachel Berry. She could do those things. Besides, nobody else was ever in here anyway…)

Rachel opened the door, humming softly to herself as she did.

The sweet hum abruptly cut off as she looked up to see the last person she'd expected.

"Q-_Quinn_?" Startled, and mildly alarmed, Rachel's hand went up to her chest to calm the spike in her heart rate. Yes, Quinn Fabray had always caused a reaction a bit like this in the brunette, but with her new look, Rachel couldn't help but be, well, _shocked_ every time she saw her.

And if she was honest with herself, she really liked the pink hair. A lot. And the clothes. She admired them because of their rebelliously artistic nature, of course, nothing more…

The punk girl was leaning against the far wall, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in that consistent expression of apathetic acknowledgment.

"Sup, Berry," came the cool, slow response. Quinn had the voice of an angel. Be damned how many of those disgusting cancer sticks she'd begun to power through over the summer, one of which she currently held between two long, slender fingers, her sexy husk would never, ever diminish to anything below seductive.

Okay, yes, Rachel admitted to herself that her admiration of Quinn Fabray had always been a bit more than friendly. Rachel Berry was open to all genders, she knew this, and it took one look at the pink haired goddess before her to prove that.

She'd never tell Quinn that, but still. Sometimes Rachel couldn't help but get a little weak in the knees whenever Quinn spoke to her. Or looked at her. God help her if the blonde-er, pinkette?- actually touched her. Rachel hated how much of an effect Quinn's mere presence could have on her, even after all this time.

Rachel straightened up as she realized she'd been staring and Quinn's other eyebrow had hiked up next to its companion at her blank silence.

But alas, no matter how _tempting _Quinn could look, Rachel Berry wholeheartedly disapproved of cigarettes, especially on school grounds.

"Quinn, while I have no idea of why you've decided to invade the bathroom that I normally come to during third break to relieve myself-" Though after seeing the gorgeous girl, a different kind of relief was in mind, "-I must insist that you do not smoke on school grounds, or anywhere for that matter. Cigarettes are horrible for you, and your voice is already at the perfect husk with your tremulous alto and continued smoking could ruin-"

She was interrupted by Quinn's soft, husky chuckle. Pink lips curled up at the corners as the punk girl shook her head, apparently amused.

Indignant, Rachel frowned and crossed her arms and ignored the little tingles that raced across her skin at the sound of that breathy laugh.

"What, pray tell, is so funny about cancer in a stick?" Rachel huffed.

"In less than thirty seconds, I've got you rambling, Berry. You're just too easy," Quinn smiled. Or smirked. Rachel could never really tell with that particular expression. It was that same expression from Freshman year when Quinn was head Cheerio and had just made a particularly biting remark towards Rachel for which the brunette could find no comeback.

Smug, but sincerely amused.

Rachel both loathed and longed for that expression. She pressed her knees together and ignored the familiar rush that went through her every time she had an-an _altercation_ with Quinn Fabray.

Rachel also didn't really know how to respond to that. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, and when Quinn's smile became undoubtedly a sneer, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, enjoy your lung cancer and the hole in your throat, Quinn. Honestly, as if I don't have to worry about you enough after-"

Rachel cut herself off. Too much, no?

Quinn's eyebrows went up for what felt like the hundredth time at those words, almost as if in disbelief. She shifted off the wall, her leather black vest with all its chains and clinking things rustling over the ribbed black tank top she wore. Or maybe the rustling came from some of the trinkets Rachel couldn't identify on her black cargo pants that were stuffed into boots laced impossibly tight.

"You _worry_ about me, Rachel?"

Goddamn it, focus, Rachel. Yes, her clothes are sexy. Yes, her voice is like sex incarnate. Focus! That crush on her was supposed to be long gone, right?

Uh, no. Obviously not.

Rachel didn't say anything. She didn't trust her voice.

It didn't help that Quinn was still very much in shape, and the tone in her arms was just as delicious as it had always been as she lazily flicked ash off the tip of her cigarette into the sink, causing the red bandana around her arm to flex. This invited Rachel to scowl at the desecration of her bathroom before the pink haired girl to a long drag from it.

When she exhaled, Rachel was reminded sharply of a dragon. Like the stream of smoke of the beast slowly stirring awake, ready to breathe fire at a moment's notice. Golden green eyes stared deep into Rachel's, piercing through her.

"Don't you worry about me, Rachel. I'll be just fine."

The cigarette was dropped carelessly to the tiled floor and stomped out by an unforgiving boot. The only thing that might have stopped Rachel's outrage was the sound of her name falling from those perfect lips.

Rachel realized then that Quinn was deliberately trying to get a rise out of her. Her hackles rose, and she could see the mirth twinkling in those striking hazel eyes.

"Quinn Fabray, that is _not _sanitary. The janitor has to clean up every mess in this school and does not need you adding to it with your disgusting habits of which are dangerous both to you and me-and _God_, how can you stand the smell in here?" Rachel waved at the stench that permeated the entire room.

Quinn's staccato laugh made her belly twist with longing, and with an undeniable since of indignity.

"What are you doing here, Berry? Don't you have to go potty? You always do this time of day, don't you?"

Quinn Fabray knew how to push every damned button that Rachel Berry had.

"I did, but the smell of your toxic cigarettes has made the need leave me. Quinn, I must ask you to pick that up," Rachel ground out through clenched teeth. Go potty? How old did she think Rachel was, five? "And how do you know I always go to the bathroom at this time of day?" Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You've gone to the bathroom at the same time every day for three years," Quinn snorted. "Don't act like I shouldn't know that. Go, if you have to. I'm not stopping you." The pink haired girl waved her hand dismissively at the many stalls, which only riled Rachel up some more.

"No, your littering is! Quinn, I must insist that you pick that mess up!" Rachel reiterated when Quinn made no move to do so, only took another step forward, and then a few more, until Rachel's body tensed as it normally did when Quinn got closer.

She could never explain why it did that. Her muscles always knotted up in, what? Fear? No, it was more like excitement.

She could see the amusement in Quinn's eyes, and that infuriating smirk graced her pretty mouth again.

"Make me."

It was a simple challenge.

It was also one that Rachel could obviously not win. She could _never_ win with Quinn Fabray, not for the life of her.

_I hate you, Quinn Fabray_, Rachel thought as she scowled and Quinn's eyes kept on twinkling and twinkling and-

"_Fine_, I'll get it myself," Rachel snapped before stomping into the handicapped stall like a petulant child to grab some toilet paper. She didn't miss the way Quinn's eyes flashed, as if disappointed that Rachel had given up so easily. It reminded Rachel of the way they used to flash in freshman year, when Quinn's insults clearly did not affect the brunette, and it gave the singer a small sense of satisfaction to see it again.

As Rachel turned around, however, she saw Quinn stepping into the stall behind her and pulling the door shut. She snapped the lock into place and her gaze was intense enough to cause Rachel to stutter.

"Q-Quinn? What are you-"

"You said you worry about me, Rachel."

Rachel stopped talking, fisting the toilet paper tightly in her hands. Instinctively, she knew something was happening. The air crackled with their energy as Quinn stood blocking the doorway, her voice like a spark dancing through it.

"Yes, I did," Rachel responded slowly, confused and wary as Quinn took one step forward, her heavy boots clunking.

"Did you mean that?" The tremor in Quinn's voice was so quiet that only Rachel's well trained ears could catch it. Her heart suddenly went out to the girl. What must Quinn be feeling? She must have changed so dramatically for a reason. Rachel would bet money that the girl thought no one cared about her…

Well, screw that. Rachel cared about Quinn. She'd cared about her for a long, long time, whether the Fabray girl would accept it or not. She did.

"Yes, Quinn. I did. I don't say anything if I don't mean it," Rachel said firmly, looking straight into those stunning eyes.

Quinn's scoff was infuriating, though.

"Bullshit."

"Quinn, language-"

"Bull. _Shit_. Rachel," Quinn growled, her eyes flashing. Rachel tensed, both aroused and unnerved. Quinn could be very scary when she wanted to be. Which seemed to be all the time to Rachel.

"You can't worry about someone if you don't_ care_ about them, and you can't _care_ about them if you don't _know_ them. And you don't know _any_thing about me, Rachel, so stop pretending like you give a shit about me. All you want is for me to come back to your precious little Glee club and you and I both know it."

Quinn moved forward the entire time she talked, like a lioness stalking after its prey, backing it into a corner. Rachel ended up hitting the wall as Quinn bore down on her, tall and beautiful and breathtaking.

_And now I'm wet. Perfect. Just perfect. Now really isn't the time, hormones_, Rachel thought. If only Quinn's voice wasn't so enticing.

"That's not true," Rachel shook her head.

"Isn't it?" Quinn hissed like an agitated cobra, glaring down at Rachel. They were close enough that Rachel could feel the other girl's body heat. It made her squirm.

"No, it's not!" Rachel snapped back, feeling her body react to Quinn's presence. _Everything would be so much easier if I only liked boys_, Rachel thought. And if Quinn weren't so sexy, especially when angered.

"I do know things about you. You think no one cares when so many people do, Quinn. And even if nobody else did, I still would," Rachel said with conviction.

Quinn was unimpressed. Hazel eyes rolled in perfectly shaped cages while Aphrodite sculpted cheekbones rose in a scowl.

"Name three things you know about me that you'd have to really get me to know, Berry."

There was no hesitation.

"I know you read a multitude of books in different genres but you favor old classics such as _Grapes of Wrath_, _Pride and Prejudice_, and also have a well worn copy of the _Art of War_ because you feel the need to invest yourself into things that matter like the Dust Bowl and old age political romance, and how to keep yourself defended because you've been treated so badly your entire life. I know you listened to music that fits your new persona before you even portrayed this persona, like _Metallica, Green Day, A Day to Remember, Brand New _and _Apocalyptica_ because they sang about things you could relate to as opposed to pop genres, although Apocalyptica's instrumental style always appealed to your more abstract senses."

Quinn looked a bit dumbstruck.

But the last part was the kicker.

"And I know you picked on me out of a deep sense of repressive self hatred of Lucy because your parents fostered your need to change into someone prettier rather than loved you unconditionally, no matter what, and I was the only loser you could take it out on."

Quinn's face screwed up in anguish that was replaced rapidly with a furious sense of panic.

"Enough. _Enough_. I didn't ask you for my fucking life story, Rachel. Anybody could guess that stuff. But let's say you're right. You still don't know me because I'm one of those people with a deep, dark secret that no one knows about and would make you hate me," Quinn's growled, clenching her fists.

Rachel was disturbed at how much it turned her on to see Quinn angry, but also at how much it turned her on when the downfallen moral girl cursed.

"I don't believe that," Rachel whispered. "I will care about you no matter what. I'm not like everybody else." She refused to confirm Quinn's misguided beliefs. Her words were true. Whether as a friend or someone she really wanted to kiss, Rachel would never let the pinkette down.

She could never do that to her. She absolutely refused.

Quinn sneered in her face and then Rachel yelped as the pink haired girl slammed her palms into the wall on either side of her face, trapping her. Rachel wriggled with nerves and arousal.

Quinn was too. Fucking. Sexy.

"You really think so, Rachel? Do you honestly believe that? No matter what my dirty secret could be?" Quinn murmured her mouth lowered to the brunette's ear.

Rachel didn't know how to take the sudden turn of events. Her heart pounded in her chest. All she knew was that whatever was making Quinn act this way, she wanted it to keep doing so. As long as Quinn stayed this close and continued whispering in her ear like a _lover_.

"Yes," Rachel breathed.

What secret could Quinn possibly have that could make her so sure that Rachel would hate her? Rachel really, really wanted to know. So much that it was driving her insane.

There was a long pause, in which Rachel could feel those strong arms flexing next to her face. She felt the urge to press her face into one and run her nose from the tendons in her wrist to the muscles of her bicep.

"Then _prove it_."

With those words, Quinn pressed their bodies together. That strong, lean frame pinned Rachel to the wall and she keened before she could help herself, felt Quinn shudder at her noise. Breasts against breasts, Quinn panting quietly into her neck with hot breath, her crotch pressed to…

What the fuck was that?

"Quinn," Rachel squeaked.

No.

No.

No.

No _freakin' _way.

"Are you wearing a strap on?" Rachel gasped. "Is _that_ your secret? Oh my god, I finally get it! All these years, no wonder you drew all those pornographic pictures on the wall! No wonder you obsessively attacked me on a daily basis! Talk about _repression_. Oh, Quinn, I get it, I really do and it's okay-"

"It's not a strap on."

Rachel abruptly stopped talking. What a rare thing to happen.

The bulge pressed through Quinn's cargo pants seemed a lot more, well…_Real_. Rachel could feel Quinn pressed into every crook of her body, but most intimately pressing into the softness of her core through her skirt.

"Quinn?"

"You heard me. It's not fake. That-what you're feeling…_That's_ my secret. And it's not just a bunch of Christian lesbian repression. It's a whole lot more than just that," Quinn whispered into her pulse point, soft pink lips brushing Rachel tender skin in a way that made her shiver.

Okay, _now _no freakin' way.

"You're telling me that's a real, flesh and blood penis?" Rachel suddenly felt as if she was being played. "Oh, bull! Your dramatic little joke isn't going to work, Quinn, so if you're through messing with me for today-"

"You-you don't believe me? You think-after all this time of thinking that I could tell you of all people and you're just going to tell me you don't believe me and leave? No. Fuck that."

Quinn took one step back, looking disgusted with herself and irritated with Rachel as she muttered under her breath. "Like I'd lie or joke about that…_Little_…I'll show you _little_…"

Rachel was alarmed as Quinn grasped at her Superman belt buckle, unsnapped it and before Rachel could even say stop (as if), the punk girl was pushing her pants low on her hips and revealing a pair of low cut red and black boy shorts.

Of which contained a very sizable, undeniable bulge.

To say Rachel was shocked would be an obvious understatement.

"Need more proof, huh? Tell me I'm lying now. Look me in the eye and tell me it's not real. Then look me in the eye and tell me you still _care _about me."

Rachel managed to peel her eyes from that glaring, obvious erection in Quinn's underwear at the sound of the pinkette's voice cracking over the word care.

Rachel Berry had a bleeding heart. Screw being shocked when there was a pretty girl with gorgeous eyes shining with tears.

"Quinn, I…I don't know what to say…"

"Yeah. That's what I thought. So don't go around telling me you worry about me and because it's crap, Berry. It's complete crap."

Quinn Fabray has a penis, her mind said. Quinn Fabray has a penis, her heart said. Quinn Fabray has a penis! Her body said.

They all had very different reactions.

What the fuckity fuck, her mind said. Wow, that explains everything, her heart said. I want to sit on it, her body said.

Wait, what?

And by the powers that be, Rachel Berry was so attracted to Lucy Quinn Fabray that pink hair, punk clothes and a freaking _penis_ could only make her want her more.

Damn it. All.

Rachel felt her folds getting slicker than necessary at this new revelation and she felt her breath hitch.

Deliberately, she stared straight into Quinn's eyes and not at that distracting bulge.

"Quinn Fabray, I still care about you. That, between your legs? It doesn't change anything. In fact, all it does is explain everything. You, being a hermaphrodite, or whatever you may be, does not affect how I feel about you."

Lies, you just flooded your panties. The only thing that changed was how your fantasies play out.

"Your genitals don't dictate whether or not I worry about you as a friend, as a person, Quinn."

But whatever attraction she had was overruled by the need to reassure Quinn that she did, indeed, care.

Quinn stared at her. The disbelief was obvious on her face. She fisted her hands, swallowing hard. Her eyes darted from Rachel's sincere brown doe eyes to her plush lips. Her jaw locked. The look was not missed by Rachel, whose breath hitched slightly in response.

"You cannot be serious."

"But I am."

"I have a dick, Rachel! A real, throbbing, seven and a half inch cock! Not a vagina! How can you-God, how can you _not_ hate me?"

It was as if Quinn couldn't accept it. Her voice was breaking. And so was Rachel's heart.

Seven and a half inches though. What a lovely, magical number. And it was throbbing? Mm.

Focus, Rachel.

"I could never hate you, Quinn."

Rachel wasn't sure what about that particular statement did it, but it did. Quinn's eyes turned to cold steel. She postured up, rolled her shoulders, tossed her head to the side and cracked her neck before straightening it back up.

Rachel almost came.

"If you don't hate me now, you will after this."

And she lunged, like a lioness pouncing on her prey.

Quinn captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, hands cupping the sides of her face firmly, but not controlling. Rachel's eyes went wide, and then screwed shut as Quinn pushed them back into the wall and redid their earlier position until their bodies were fitted together, and that real bulge ground into Rachel's most intimate area.

She was kissing Quinn Fabray. _Quinn Fabray_.

Quinn Fabray who had a _penis_.

Quinn Fabray, who _wanted _her.

She'd wanted this since the first day they'd met. The fact that Quinn wanted her back? It sealed everything for Rachel. How could she ever fight it?

This thought caused the brunette to moan helplessly as she gripped Quinn's wrists, lost in the feel of a silky mouth pressed to hers. It stayed like that, a heady press of lips, until Quinn realized that Rachel was kissing her back and joyously went to kiss her deeper.

Rachel allowed Quinn's eager tongue to part her lips and dart inside to stroke along her own reverently. She groaned and couldn't help but note that unlike Finn's monstrous height, Quinn was the perfect height to kiss. All she had to do was tilt her head slightly up and to the side and bliss occurred.

Quinn's mouth tasted like strawberries and cigarettes. Like poisoned fruit. Ironically, Rachel thought of Eve biting into the apple in the garden of Eden before she fell from grace. What a painfully accurate idea.

Quinn kissed her without pause, and rocked her hips every time Rachel made a noise. When the pinkette released her own moan of pleasure, Rachel's hips moved to meet her rocking, to meet that warm, insistent erection pressed into her.

Quinn suddenly pulled back, making Rachel whine a little as their lips parted with a smack.

"You want this, don't you?"

Rachel blushed, and blinked a few times.

"I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't want to. I've always found you attractive Quinn-"

"I just showed you that I have a dick and kissed you without asking first, yet you still want this?" Quinn was almost clarifying beyond need, her eyes narrowed and demanding.

"Are you trying to _make_ me say I hate you?" Rachel gawked, cheeks red at the predatory gleam in Quinn's eyes.

"You're into some kinky shit, aren't you?"

The indignant look on her face made Quinn smirk that trademark smirk. Before Rachel could protest, they were kissing again, so of course any protest she had died into a small little moan that made Quinn purr. Rachel's hands went up to Quinn's head to pull off that ridiculous beanie with the pin on it of a bright yellow smiley face so that she could run her fingers through silky pink locks. The texture made her fingers tingle.

Quinn's own arm dropped to Rachel's lower back and wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. Rachel groaned as Quinn began to rock into her, humping her core, separated only by the thin layer of their underwear.

Rachel knew without a doubt she could kiss Quinn forever and never grow tired of it. It was like kissing passion incarnate, and her belly roiled with pleasure with every second they stayed connected.

Quinn pulled back to bury her face into the brunette's neck, kissing, licking and sucking, no doubt leaving marks. Rachel moaned again, dizzy and beyond turned on, but before she could register what was happening, Quinn was pushing her sweater up over her taut stomach, running her hands all over it and feeling the muscles quiver. Rachel shuddered at the feel of those smooth palms. She had a sensitive tummy and Quinn had the most delicious touch.

"Lift your arms, Rachel."

It came out as an order, but it was more of a question, a request for permission. Rachel hesitated, but the lust of finally being able to get into this with Quinn Fabray overwhelmed her and she obeyed. Quinn looked delighted as she yanked it over her head.

Starbursts of gold and emerald traced the swell of her breasts in her simple, white lace bra. Quinn's eyes on her made her hotter than it should have.

"Goddamn, Rachel. All this time, you've been hiding those under your godforsaken animal sweaters?"

Rachel shivered, yearning for Quinn's touch. The compliment made her cheeks flush and her chest heave a bit. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be gripped in those strong hands, squeezed, and massaged.

"You know, they look even better without the bra in the way," she breathed, pushing her chest out enough to entice Quinn's already hungry eyes.

A low growl met her words.

"Yeah? Let's find out," Quinn smirked, and Rachel's insides sizzled at the expression. It promised debauchery and the touch of intimacy.

She unclasped the offending garment and tossed it on the floor with Rachel's…Delightful…Animal sweater.

Quinn moaned, literally moaned at the sight of Rachel's breasts in all their naked glory. She pressed her washboard abs into Rachel at the sight, making the singer wriggle as her clit brushed against those perfect abdominals with amazing pressure.

"You have amazing tits," Quinn muttered before diving in and latching onto her little brown left nipple for dear life. She squeezed them both as she kissed and licked all over them, making Rachel a writhing, hot mess. Her nipple was stiff and swollen when Quinn finally released it, but not without the nick of teeth across it. Rachel hissed in pleasure.

"Oh, you like teeth, huh? Figures you'd be into something like that," Quinn chuckled before giving the other breast the same treatment.

"Like what?" Rachel huffed dizzily, only semi-aware that she was being mildly mocked.

"Something _dirty_," Quinn groaned in between her breasts as she began sucking and biting to leave a hickey. She wanted to leave her mark all over this pretty golden skin.

Rachel moaned in response and Quinn shivered. She could feel herself soaking through her panties, and it was more than embarrassing.

"Fuck, Rachel, I can feel how wet you are. Did I- Is that because of me? Did I make you that hot?" Quinn sounded unbelievably smug for someone so disbelieving.

"Yes," Rachel admitted, blushing now.

"You really are kinky. Finding out a girl has a dick only gets you going, doesn't freak you out. You like being bitten and you're willing to let me go as far as I want in a bathroom stall? Dirty girl, Rach, dirty girl…"

Rachel discovered quickly that she liked when Quinn talked to her like that.

"Keep talking," she pleaded as Quinn kissed and nipped at her neck some more, leaving more marks. She let out a little yip of pleasure when Quinn rocked her stomach into her, pressed into her panties and began to grind into her. Her little clit twitched with every brush.

"Oh, yeah? You like dirty talk too? Jeez, what don't you like baby?" Quinn murmured, the sneer evident in her voice.

Rachel's head was swimming as Quinn's mouth pressed into her again. She was slowly beginning to lose it under the touch of the ethereal being lavishing the inside of her mouth with a tongue as strong as all of her other muscles.

"Touch me," Rachel whimpered. She couldn't fight it anymore; she didn't care how or why, as long as Quinn did something to soothe the ache that was rapidly becoming unbearable between her thighs.

Quinn paused. For a long moment, Rachel feared she'd gone too far as Quinn breathed her toxic, intoxicating breath into the corner of her mouth.

"I am touching you, Rachel," Quinn murmured against her mouth, pressing her hands to Rachel's lovely breasts and squeezing. Rachel fought not to let her eyes roll back.

"You know what I mean," Rachel replied, a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Yeah. I do know what you mean. And I'm not going to," Quinn said, and took a step back.

Not going to? Um, excuse me, no, that's not how that works.

"You're not going to?" Rachel gawked and Quinn's condescending expression both infuriated and thrilled her.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you kidding me? You can't just-just kiss someone out of their mind and touch their chest and not _follow through_. Are you a _tease_, Quinn?"

Rachel realized her mistake immediately as hazel eyes darkened dangerously. Rachel knew she was out of line, and it was unfair to accuse Quinn of something because maybe she wasn't comfortable going further, or whatever reason she stopped.

But a pitiful part of her was unquestionably turned on by the flash of anger in those gorgeous eyes.

"I'm a tease? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Quinn practically snarled. "You walk around in those short, tight skirts all day, showing off that ass that everybody _knows_ you worked hard to make look that good, and I can't _tell_ you how many times I've seen you flash your prudish, virginal white cotton panties when you lean over to get a drink of water from the fountain. You've been teasing me for _years_, Berry."

"Q-Quinn, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Get on your knees."

Rachel, once again, gawked like a fish out of water. Her mouth opened and closed in disbelief, outrage, and of course, the ever present ache that shot through her pussy.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"_Get on your knees_, Rachel. You say you're sorry? You say you don't _care_ that I have a dick? Well now you're going to prove it to me. You obviously want up on it if you're so pissed that you'd dare call _me_ the tease just because I wouldn't touch you. _And_ let me get to second base so easily," Quinn sneered.

Rachel stared hard at Quinn for a long moment, fiddling nervously with her skirt. Quinn's words always had a way of stinging brutally with just the right amount of truth to make you bend to her will.

If she really was a fallen Greek angel, she could write the poems of the gods to bring the world to its knees, and speak them in that seductive, haunting voice to truly hold absolute power.

But even if that wasn't the case, it was more than enough to bring Rachel to her knees. She sank down slowly, half glaring, half staring in admiration at Quinn's perfect, pretty face.

"Jesus, Rachel, look at you. You're actually doing it. Do you know how long I've wanted to see you like that? To finally get you where you belong," Quinn breathed and stepped forward, until her huge erection was centimeters from Rachel's nose.

"Quinn," Rachel ground out through clenched teeth, feeling her own indignation return at those words. She almost stood back up, until Quinn put a hand on the back of her head and tenderly stroked her soft brown locks.

She practically turned into a squirming, purring kitten on the spot. It didn't hurt that submitting to the pinkette completely also made her cunt ache.

_Wow, I really am some kind of fucked up_, Rachel acknowledged silently to herself. The yearning in her loins kept her from getting upset at that thought.

"Do it, Rachel. I know you want to see it. See if I really am telling you the truth. I know a part of you still doesn't really believe me, really _get_ it. Go ahead. If you don't like it, stuff me back in my underwear and we'll be on our merry way. But considering your current track record, I don't see that happening anymore," Quinn murmured in that voice like burning silk, her smoky tone enticing Rachel forward.

And somehow, Quinn Fabray always read her like an open book. She did want to see it, to confirm what Quinn was saying entirely. With trembling hands and a stomach flipping nervously, she reached out and put a hand over the bulge, squeezed gently. Quinn's quiet rumble, so quiet that Rachel almost missed it, spurred her on.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of those sexy boy shorts and tugged determinedly, desperate to see what had actually made Quinn Fabray want her, Rachel Berry, of all people. (No, Rachel did not honestly believe that Quinn could actually want her without the all consuming need of a penis. It was a thought she was hopelessly trying to ignore.)

She revealed Quinn inch by tantalizing inch as she tugged her underwear down around her thighs, starting with a bulbous, weeping pink head.

Why was everything about Quinn so pink?

Rachel was overwhelmed by how turned on she was, seeing such a private, erotic part of Quinn that no one else had ever gotten to see.

"It's so big," she gasped, staring unabashedly. Seven and a half, indeed. She was a Fabray, so of course she wouldn't be caught with anything average.

Quinn, who had been looking uncertain, smirked instantly, all shyness or insecurity gone with one statement, which made Rachel roll her eyes.

"I regret saying that considering what it's going to do to your ego," Rachel mumbled, but continued looking in awe anyway. It was just so…Pretty. Just like Quinn, which figured.

It looked smooth, and soft textured but so stiff, almost painful. She could see one long, thick vein running along the underside of it. She imagined running her tongue along it, wondered what kind of sound Quinn would make if she did.

"Can I touch it?" Rachel inquired, already reaching out an eager hand.

"Yes," Quinn hissed, almost like a _duh_. Rachel felt a thrill of power rush through her at the way Quinn's knees nearly buckled and her eyes rolled back as soon as her tiny brown hand wrapped around the length. Rachel gave her a gentle squeeze, reveling in the feel of rock hard flesh against her palm.

"So hard, Quinn…Why are you so hard?"

Rachel couldn't resist moving her hand. She wanted to touch Quinn some more. A lot more. The pinkette wasn't the only repressed one in this school. Rachel had been having sexual fantasies about her for years, healthy or not, they'd been there.

They were just altered a bit.

She tugged lightly and Quinn let out a little grunt that made Rachel's pussy clench.

"That's what you do to me, Rachel. I told you just having it wasn't my only secret. God, how do you not hate me knowing all this?" Quinn's head lolled back and she stared at the ceiling as if it had the answers.

No, that just would not do.

"Look at me," Rachel said. "Look at me," she insisted with a harder tug on Quinn's dick, inviting a low growl that had her belly getting all knotted up. Dark hazel eyes met her own, and she shivered. Quinn looked so _hungry_.

"Because you're Lucy Quinn Fabray, and I've been attracted to you since the day I met you. So attracted to you not just by your looks, but by your intelligence, your collected demeanor and this badass look you've adopted turns. Me. On," Rachel admitted and each tug on the last three words was hard enough to make Quinn's eyes nearly cross. "As if I could be upset that _you_ would be attracted to _me_…"

"Fucking-_easy_, Rachel. Your hand's not wet or anything," Quinn panted, though her protest was a little pointless considering how she kept bucking into Rachel's palm, trying to fuck her hand as if it were her-

Rachel's thighs clenched.

"I apologize, Quinn."

"You know how you can get my dick wet, though, right?" Quinn murmured as Rachel shifted on her knees.

Rachel should have seen that coming, what with her sixth sense and all.

"Quinn Fabray, if this is your way of requesting a _blow job_-"

"C'mon, Rae. I wanted you to prove that you really are sorry for calling _me_ the tease…" Quinn's voice was needling, but instead of being irritated, her semi-plea only made Rachel want to do it.

Yes, she really, really wanted to see if Quinn tasted as good as she looked. Not to mention she wanted to test out her lack of gag reflex. The thought of sucking the girl made her clit throb.

"Fine, but if I do this, you have to stop with your whole 'poor me, hate me' attitude. I always thought you had more dignity than that Quinn," Rachel bargained, and before Quinn could snap out the retort so obviously lingering in the scowl of her lips, the brunette leaned forward and swiped her tongue over the head of her cock.

The taste of salt and some kind of fruit tickled Rachel's taste buds. A peculiar taste that she wanted to try more of. Not to mention the little kick of Quinn's hips at the simplest of touches from her tongue.

Rachel latched her mouth onto Quinn's tip, sucking her into her mouth.

"F-Fu-" Quinn shuddered as Rachel began to tease her head, before hesitantly sucking an inch of her deeper into her mouth.

Rachel found herself thoroughly enjoying Quinn's little hisses and whimpers, and began to bob her head slowly, taking more of her length into her mouth with each return of her head. She sucked and slurped for show, and also to get more of Quinn's taste into her mouth.

""F-_Fuck_-Suck it, Rachel, fucking suck my dick. Feels so good, _ugh_!"

Quinn's hands flew to her hair, her grip bordering on painful as she clutched a handful of it. Rachel smirked a bit, proud of herself. Not many could say that they'd made Quinn Fabray lose it like that.

Every moan and grunt from Quinn was amazing. She wanted more of them. "Mm," Rachel moaned softly as she sucked Quinn deeper, halfway in before deciding to test out her gag reflex. She swallowed all of her in the next bob of her head, sucking her entire length into the back of her throat.

No choking.

Only Quinn's strangled cry that made her impossibly wet, along with the feeling of having her mouth full of _Quinn_. She swallowed around the pinkette repeatedly, hands on the girl's hips to steady them as her lips pressed to the base of her dick.

"Shit, shit, shit-" Quinn couldn't even say anything but swears. Rachel knew instinctively if she held her there in the back of her warm throat any longer that the girl would blow her load. She glanced up with coy eyes and saw Quinn staring down at her in awe. Rachel's cheeks were hollowed out and her lips were swollen as they stayed wrapped around Quinn.

She released the pinkette before that face could screw up in the bliss of orgasm.

"You taste so good, Q," Rachel whispered as she released her with a wet pop before kissing down to her hilt and tentatively nuzzling into her balls.

Rachel was enjoying this way too much to feel demeaned by it, though she probably should have.

She was unsure of how this part of Quinn would taste, but she was delighted at how neat they looked. Even, and large but not too large, enough to make her clit throb. They were heavy and swollen, but uniform. Perfect, like the rest of her.

They tasted good, too, like Quinn's dick. Only when she lovingly suckled on them Quinn released a high pitched yelp.

"You-you're really licking my balls, right now, Rach? Such a slut, fuck, you want to suck on them, don't you? Fine by me. Suck on my nuts, Rachel. Do it, baby, do it…"

Okay, yes. Rachel definitely should have felt demeaned at that point.

But Quinn's domineering attitude mixed with her submissive, helpless need for Rachel to just _not stop_ overruled it.

Plus…She was right. Rachel was kinky, and it turned her on to be belittled like that.

"Stop. Stop," Quinn hissed after a little while of this, pushing Rachel's head away. For a second, Rachel thought she'd done something wrong.

"You're gonna make me cum if you don't stop. And I'm not finished with you yet. Not by a long shot," Quinn grunted and tugged lightly on Rachel's hair, urging her to stand.

Rachel happily and a little smugly crawled back up Quinn's body and kissed her, letting Quinn taste her own precum. They kissed deeply, moaning together until Quinn pushed her back.

"How far will you let me go, Rachel?" Quinn whispered in that lovely husky voice. "Tell me what I can and can't do, but just so you know, I want to do _everything_. I can't hide that from you. I won't hide anything from you anymore."

Rachel paused. This was an important decision. How far was she willing to let Quinn go?

The answer was without a doubt, all the way. As far as she wanted. She just needed Quinn so badly. The ache in her walls was becoming unbearable. She was soaking through her panties.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Quinn," Rachel breathed back. She watched Quinn's eyes spark with pleasure.

She kissed her once more before reaching out to yank down the rest of Rachel's clothes, pulling them over one shoe and restlessly leaving her underwear hanging off of her ankles.

"Turn around and bend over. Hands on the wall," Quinn ordered. Rachel hesitated, locked her eyes with Quinn's.

She realized she had no choice. She'd do whatever Quinn said to be touched. She yearned at the thought of what Quinn would do when she obeyed.

So she did. She turned around, bent over and exposed her lovely apple shaped ass to Quinn's roaming eyes, the dripping slit of her pussy. Her arms trembled as she pressed her palms to the cold bathroom wall.

"Uh, _fuck_. You're creaming all over yourself and I've barely even touched you there, Rach," Quinn let out a guttural moan. "Do I really do that to you? I've got to get a taste of that pussy."

Rachel's ears burned at the words, but her eyes flew wide and she squealed when Quinn pushed her legs apart and pressed her tongue against her. She struggled to see over her shoulder, to see that pink head work between her legs.

Then it was all a blur as Quinn's warm, wet magical tongue swiped through her folds, swirled her helpless clit in circles, then pushed _inside_ of her.

The thought of what Quinn was doing, just the thought of someone having their mouth on Rachel down there made her walls clench tightly.

"Quinn!" she cried, digging her fingers into the tile to steady herself, though it was useless.

"Like that?" Quinn mumbled. Then she suckled on Rachel's nub, pulling it out from its protective hood with nothing but the suction of her soft, warm lips.

"Ugh, Qu-Quinn-"

Okay. New favorite thing. Having her clit sucked on was too good. Rachel came, just a little at the feeling.

"Did you just…?"

Quinn pulled back to stare at a shaking, disheveled Rachel. Big, brown eyes stared over golden shoulders at her. Quinn could feel that sweet girl cum all over her chin. She licked her lips to get more of the heady taste and arched an eyebrow as Rachel nodded feebly.

"A little, yeah…"

Quinn growled.

"I can't get enough of your taste, Rachel. I can't get enough of you being so submissive for me. You'd do anything just to get me to touch you, wouldn't you? You want me to _fuck_ you, don't you Rachel baby?"

Rachel's spine bowed inward slightly, and she nodded, ashamed and aroused beyond belief. Quinn placed a hand on her lower back, possessively. The feel of it nearly drove her insane.

"I need you to touch me Quinn. I've needed you to touch me since I walked in and saw you, since the first damn day that I saw you."

"All this time, you've wanted me too? All this time I could have had you…" Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you worry, Rach. I'm going to take care of that neglected pussy real soon."

Rachel felt Quinn press the tip of her dick against her entrance. She keened. Quinn grabbed a hold of her painfully stiff cock and she struggled not to let her eyes cross as she slid it over the brunette's folds. Her jeans hung low on her hips.

"Mmf," Rachel whimpered when the bulbous head bumped her swollen clit.

Quinn's head lolled back, because she could barely stand just how good the girl's outsides felt on her dick; slick and warm and so, so soft. What would her insides feel like?

She looked down and growled at the sight of her cock splitting Rachel's pussy lips, running all over her.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Quinn. How many times do I have to say it?" Rachel gasped brokenly, pushing her hips back.

"Just one more time," Quinn teased her, though she could barely stand not to ram herself into Rachel right then and there. It was a game of power. It had always been a game of power between them.

Quinn loved when she was winning. And right now, with Rachel bent over, pleading to be fucked by her?

Definitely winning.

"Fuck me," Rachel hissed, beyond exasperated and frustrated and _saturated_ between her legs.

"As you wish."

Quinn positioned herself and then pushed, swift and deep, penetrating Rachel's tight hole. She thought she might die before she could even get into the hilt, her cock singing with bliss at the velveteen walls that gripped her so well.

Rachel's cry almost did her in.

"Yes, yes!" she panted. Rachel felt full, stretched. She was no stranger to the feeling; she'd actively played with toys ordered online (without her father's knowledge) but they were much smaller, and she'd trained her pussy with exercises to keep it tight.

Quinn was big, and the slight pain of being stretched by her only made it feel that much better.

"So tight, Rachel, so tight," Quinn hissed as she slowly began to thrust, in and out, mesmerized by the sight of her cock pushing in and out of that wet, pink pussy. She hissed every time her cock slid past ridged walls, being gripped and slowly embraced, as if Rachel's insides were curiously getting to know her. She wanted Rachel's insides to love her. She would make them feel so good that they couldn't _not_ love her.

"Fucking take it Rachel. Take my dick. All of it. Look at you, baby. Soaking my dick in your cum. You're already close, aren't you? I can feel you squeezing me, Rachel. It turns you on, doesn't it? To be fucked like the whore you are in a bathroom stall?"

Quinn's words lit the fire in her belly. She thrust back onto her cock and whimpered when it hit every nerve of her walls.

"Faster," Rachel whimpered as Quinn hit something inside of her. It felt so good, her toes curled. Quinn was filling her up so well. She couldn't take how good it had begun to feel. Quinn's cock was too big to miss a single spot. She mewled as her walls clamped when Quinn bucked forward.

"Yeah, Rachel? Feels good, baby?" Quinn smirked that trademark smirk, running her hands over Rachel's sweaty, tensing back.

"Mhm…" Rachel nodded, only further turned on by Quinn's words. The desperation of it only made it better.

Quinn picked up the pace. She was overwhelmed by the need to make Rachel climax, to feel those walls spasm around her dick, feel Rachel completely come apart around her.

The brunette cried out helplessly as Quinn began to pound her, rapidly sinking in and out of her pussy. Quinn was getting in so deep, as if trying to push her very soul into Rachel, taking her like it was her job.

"So close," Rachel whimpered, her legs shaking. She could feel it building, the tingling her walls reaching a fever pitch.

"That's it, Rachel. Be a good girl and cum all over my dick. Just like the wanton, desperate slut you are. The one that bends over for girls with dicks because that's how desperate she is to be filled," Quinn hissed, bending over to whisper the words against a flushed, heated cheek.

Rachel let out a long, loud moan as Quinn's hand flew to her clit and circled the swollen nub. Her insides overheated, clenched and clawed for purchase on the soft, excess skin of Quinn's cock and the rigid flesh impaling her over and over.

Quinn groaned into her ear, and couldn't stop her knees from buckling. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, overwhelmed by the sensation of Rachel quaking around her in orgasm as they fell back and her ass hit the floor with a painful thud.

"Fuck. Fuck," Rachel panted, her head falling back onto Quinn's shoulder, exposing her sweaty throat as her walls continued to flutter with the aftershocks of a wonderful orgasm.

"Just did," Quinn chuckled breathlessly, arms wrapped around the petite girl sitting on her lap.

They sat there for a while, regaining their breath. Quinn grunted in pleasure when Rachel suddenly rocked her hips though.

"Yeah, you did. Now it's my turn to fuck _you_, Fabray."

Startled enough so that she couldn't protest, she felt Rachel lift off of her cock, exposing her painfully hard erection to the cool air. It glistened with Rachel's fluid, and looking at it made Quinn even dizzier than she already was.

"What are you-"

Rachel turned around and promptly sat right back down on her dick, encasing her in that blissful grip of her cunt once more. Her ass sat flush to Quinn's thighs and the pinkette yelped and bucked up.

"Feels good?" Rachel cooed, mocking the girl's earlier words. Quinn's broken, weak nod and the grimace in her brow made Rachel shudder. She pushed up the girl's tank top and braced her palms against her abs, delighting in the feel of them clenching.

"Rachel," Quinn groaned as the brunette began to ride her, slowly at first before picking up speed. Quinn reached out for that amazing ass, squeezing it in her hands and loving the feel of the firm cheeks as Rachel rose and fell on her shaft. She slapped one, then the other, Rachel bucking both times at the sting against her flesh. "Ride me, Rae. Just like that. Bounce on my dick. _Fuck_."

Quinn's muttering of words caused Rachel to do as she wanted; she lifted up high till she could do nothing but squeeze Quinn's tip, felt her walls cling to it in panic at the thought of pulling out completely before she slammed back down hard, sending Quinn's head slamming back into the floor. Every nerve in her cock was turned on and enjoying the feel of slick, tight heat. It was all so slippery and warm.

"Like that, Quinnie? This what you want? You want me to ride you like this? Gosh, and you say _I'm_ the slut."

Rachel could see why Quinn loved to hold that power over her. She could feel it racing up her spine. To see Quinn Fabray beneath her like this, helpless to her body, wanting and needing her. She watched Quinn's eyes flicker from her face to her breasts that bounced up and down. She got off on the feel of them slapping her chest.

It was incredible.

"What would you do if I stopped right now Quinn? You'd probably _cry_, wouldn't you? You wouldn't be able to stand it if I left you right now, hard and helpless. I already got to cum, but you'd be left here waiting to burst without a warm pussy around to milk you for your load. It'd _kill _you," Rachel panted.

Quinn's eyes rolled back. Her hips surged up again and again to meet Rachel's. She cried out, knowing their roles had been switched, both loving and hating it.

"I think you're the slut for my pussy, aren't you Q? You'd do anything to stay inside me right now, wouldn't you? You'd have done anything, all these years just to be able to fuck me, huh?"

"Yes," Quinn admitted, shameless. "Don't ever stop, Rachel. Please. I need you so much," she sobbed, working her dick up higher, deeper into that beautiful girl above her.

Rachel shuddered at the admission, feeling herself getting closer.

"Was it always me, Quinn? Or are you just a slut for every girl in the school? You'd stick your cock into anything, right?" Rachel panted, though these words made her heart ache.

Quinn was the only one she fantasized about as she did. The only one who could make her feel the way she did. And even though she knew she wasn't the only one for Quinn's desires, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"No. Fuck no, Rachel. It's only you. It's always been you. God, always you, only you!" Quinn gasped brokenly, their hips moving in a sloppy rhythm, beginning to lose pace as they neared orgasm.

As if Rachel could question her feelings…As if she knew...

"That's my secret Rachel, that's the one that could make you hate me. Not the dick you're riding, but the fact that you're the only girl I've ever wanted in this run down town. You're the only one I could ever look at and want more with. It was always you, just you. _That's_ my secret."

Rachel's eyes widened and her heart raced even harder than it already was. Was that even possible?

Quinn braced her feet flat on the floor, locked her legs and then lifted up on the tips of her toes to fuck Rachel. The brunette yelped as she was flung forward, her arms tucking against Quinn's body and her face propelling right up next to the pinkette's. She grasped at the collar of her shirt, shocked by the power in Quinn's hips though she really shouldn't have been, knowing how strong the lean girl was.

"God, Quinn! Yes! Do it, finish me. Cum, Quinn. I want you to cum inside me!" Rachel moaned brokenly against Quinn's lips. She was possessed by the need to be that close to the other girl. Both of them were.

It was these words that finally sent them over the edge. How could Quinn ever deny such a request? Her hips rutted up into the girl she'd yearned for since the day they'd met; she spurted. Warm, thick ropes painted Rachel's insides as the brunette came around her again, milking her cock well. She was trying to spill her very soul into the girl. She felt an extra spurt shoot from her tip at the look of ecstasy on Rachel's face.

Quinn clutched at her sides, almost passing out from how good it felt as their mouths pressed hungrily together, moaning and mumbling with tiny hip jerks to prolong the bliss.

"So good, Rachel…You're so beautiful, Rae, so beautiful…" Quinn mumbled into the top of Rachel's head, the smaller girl's face buried into her neck as they rested. "Only one…Only one," she whispered softly as Rachel's breathing mellowed out.

"The only one I ever wanted."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later and well past Rachel's lunch break, they were all cleaned and freshened up. Well, as fresh as they could be.<p>

Quinn stood at the sink, washing her hands and smile-smirking to herself as Rachel fixed her hair in the mirror next to her.

"Where do we go from here, Quinn?" Rachel said as the pinkette turned off the faucet and began to dry her hands.

The brunette honestly didn't know. Her emotions were all over the place. What did she want from Quinn? Their fornication was highly inappropriate and definitely not what Rachel would have wanted for a first time with the girl she'd been wanting for so long, but god it had been so worth it, to hear Quinn's admission and the orgasm…Ugh, the _orgasms_.

Quinn Fabray having a dick was most definitely okay by Rachel Berry.

But what would they do? Did Quinn really mean what she'd said? Would she even want to talk to Rachel now, or was it all bullshit to get into her pants?

Rachel thought she might be sick at the thought. She couldn't handle that. She couldn't handle being used by Quinn like that.

It would be her own fault, though-she'd let it get that far, wanted it to get that far. But God, she wanted Quinn to keep wanting her.

She wanted Quinn to want her so much that it was clearly beyond purely physical, and Rachel knew that, and she was terrified, and oh Christ she couldn't breathe-

"Rachel. Rachel, hey. Look at me."

Rachel's panic was written all over her face. She blinked rapidly, surprised when Quinn cupped her cheeks.

"I can see you freaking out. Stop it. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I can't, _won't_ run away from you anymore. Calm down. I'm _right here_."

Rachel slowly relaxed and leaned into the touch.

And as beautiful as Quinn was when she was cocky and sexy, in control and full of her Fabray swagger, Rachel knew she would give all of that up if it meant Quinn would look at her the way she was looking at her right then.

"Quinn," she whispered, and swooned when the pinkette gave her that trademark expression though she could finally see the infinite softness in it. Quinn leaned in and pressed a sweet, tender kiss right between her eyes.

Rachel Berry absolutely melted.

"I don't know what we do now. I know what I want to do. I've known that for a long time," Quinn murmured against her forehead, and wrapped one arm around Rachel, tentatively pulling her close to her body so their eyes were close, the connection intimate.

Quinn Fabray had turned on her charm, and by God, Rachel could not resist it. Holy shit, she was a sucker for this more than she was for her swag. She truly was a romantic at heart.

"What do you want to do, Quinn?" Rachel inquired.

"I want to take you out on a date. I want to hold your hand and tell you all the emotional shit that I'm trying very hard to smother right now to keep from running from you like I usually do. I want you to keep looking at me like you really do care before you realize the secrets I've told you are just too much and you leave and never look back at me again."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. Quinn's eyes were shining. It had been a long time since she had seen Quinn cry.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to stop caring about you Quinn?" she whispered.

"Till you let me take you out on a proper date, since we did this way out of order because I'm an idiot and know it's easier to give into my lust for you than my l-feelings for you."

Excuse me, finish that word please. That one with the l. Yeah, you know the one.

Quinn looked terrified at her slip, but Rachel kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Yes, we did this ridiculously out of order and I will be preparing a power point displaying why we really shouldn't have had sex in this disgusting high school bathroom and how big of a waste it was for our first time-"

"Wasn't a waste to me, and by the way you were moaning, I don't think you really believe that," Quinn smirked, eyebrow hiking up in that cocky manner.

Yes, it still made Rachel indignant beyond belief.

But now it also charmed the hell out of her.

"Sex with you could never be a waste to me, Rachel. No time spent with you ever could be. I don't care how, when, or why it happened, because if it's you, Rach, it's going to be special to me. No matter what."

Dead. That's it. Quinn Fabray has officially killed her.

Lost for words and floundering at the genuine smile on Quinn's face, she struggled to speak.

"Yes, w-well…You will still be making up for the inappropriateness of this by taking me on a proper date, Quinn," Rachel huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay. Cool. Friday at eight good with you?" Quinn said nonchalantly, leaning against the sink.

Stupid punk attitude and apathetic coolness. Distracting Rachel.

"Yes. Sounds delightful. And you're not getting out of that power point, either."

Take that, you smug Fabray!

"Even if I tell you that we had an English test last block and completely missed it because I was too busy making you scream my name?"

"Wha-_Shit!_"

Rachel bolted for the door, even though it was 3:15 and school had already been let out and there was no humanly possible way besides a time machine to make up for skipping the entire last bit of the day.

Quinn just laughed.

"See you next time, Rachel!" she called, reaching for a cigarette in her pocket despite how tacky and douche-baggy she thought it was to smoke after sex, especially sex with the girl she'd been in love with for three years after exposing her biggest secret that she had a dick and in fact only wanted said girl and no one else.

Fucking sue her, her emotions were running haywire and that whole _Play it cool, Quinn_ act was wearing off fast. She needed a cigarette.

A moment later, Rachel's head popped back in the door and Quinn guiltily jerked her hand away from her pocket.

"Oh, and if I recall, you were the one screaming _my_ name there at the end, Quinn."

Quinn just smiled that smile.


End file.
